Anime SubsOh My!
by Annabelle Mapel
Summary: Anime Subs have come to my school what is going to happen.Fma,Pandora heart and Kuroshitsjui fic
1. Chapter 1 Pride in Science

Disclaimer: I do not own any anime characters in this story

**Anime Subs Oh My**

It was a normal day at school, or so I thought. It started off normal I bugged lamp, and excelling in geometry during third. Then Nina and I walked into bio and saw a nightmare come to life. Pride from FMA was the sub. He smiled creepily at Nina and I and we stiffened. Soon after we sat down, the bell rang. He introduced himself as Mr. Sustantivo.

"Spanish" I muttered under my breath deathly afraid.

"I will be your sub while Mr. Eleanor recovers, He said smiled like he enjoyed my teacher's pain. On second thought he probably did. I raised my hand,

"Yes, and who might you be pretty young lady."He asked.

"Annabelle Maple and happened to Mr. Eleanor and May I go to the restroom."I responded fear in my voice with slurred words.

"He was in an _accident", _he said in a tone that made me both scared and suspicious."And yes you may go to the bathroom" he finished. I .grabbed the pass and ran out of the room and stayed there until the bell rang. Halfway through the period Nina joined me. She was braver than I was, but couldn't take it anymore and left to stay with me.


	2. Chapter 2 LA and a Nightray

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters If I did I wouldn't be here I would be here I would be writing those stories not this fan fiction

**Chapter two Langue Arts**

After lunch I went to Spanish it was the same as usual Mrs. Flowers droned on and on, while I drew my OCs. Then I got to Langue Arts and where my favorite teacher should be sat Gil Nightray. I bit my lip to keep in a fan girl scream and took my seat next to lamp pole. I watched Mr. Nightray contently as he introduced himself and explained what we were doing, writing summaries. I understood completely, but I asked many questions anyway, which Mr. Nightray answered. I wasn't the only one, others did the same. I finished my work and turned it in. I then stared dazed at Mr. Nightray over my book. For once I never bugged Lamp pole. I didn't even speak to him. I asked Mr. Nightray what happened to Mrs. Rigby.

"She has a cold," he says in a deep voice.

I then asked Mr. Nightray how long he'd be here. When he answered I just nodded and smiled. Soon after the bell rang I walked out to the field house to see the most surprising sub of the day awaiting me at my favorite class band.

Author's Note: Hey guys review and tell me what you think. Any comment is welcome but don't be mean.


	3. Band Class

Disclaimer: I do not own any anime characters in this story.

Chapter 3

"Band class" I sigh happily. This was my safe haven. No matter how bad my day was band made it better. On the board I read take your seat and get out _"Precession of Nobles."_I sat down pulled out my trumpet and music. Only after I started warming up did I notice that Mr. Michealis was written on the board. Michealis, the name sounded familiar.

After Benjamian and the sub in I realized who the sub was. In walked in Benjamian wearing the long sleeve V-neck that fit well and was tight in all the right places, but unlike usual my eyes weren't on the incredibly hot junior. They were on the amazingly hot and evil demon Sebastian Michealis. Instantly I wondered why he was here, was he going to suck out, or even worse did he hurt Mr. Leman. Moreover why was he here and not in Victorian England with Ciel? Ciel can't do anything by himself. Sebastian then starts to speak "I am Mr. Michealis, and I will be your substitute for the next two weeks." His voice was dark and smooth like velvet. The thick British accent runs through it and I blushed despite myself. He looked at me and smirks, finding my blush funny

"Yes Ms. Maple" He said.

"Why isn't Mr. Leman here "I said my voice low not sure if I'm pleased he called on me or scared that he noticed me?

"He is working out the arrangements for the wedding "his velvety voice responded.

I nod and we play. The bell rings and I leave. I pass Mr. Sustantivo and I think he sensed my fear because he chuckled darkly and rubbed my back "Have a good day" he said I almost started crying and I ran for my life. What's happening and why is pride interested in me?

Author's Note: Thanks to those who read my stores please rate and review.


End file.
